Madeleine
Overview Role: Trader, possibly former strider by way of her daggers, and her lifestyle indicates a lady of pleasure. Likes: Money, her trusty dagger, people who help her make money Body type: Glamorous Dislikes: Poverty Personality: Greedy, self-reliant, cunning and self-serving. Madeleine looks out for herself and her goals first, though she does display a limited degree of loyalty when it comes down to it. There is a small abbey in central Gransys which has never been known as anything more than “the abbey.” A number of sisters live frugal, modest lives in the abbey. These sisters are ardent followers of the Faith, kind and benevolent, and deeply relied upon by the people. Knowing that the sisters would never abandon a child, young babes were sometimes left on the steps of the abbey.Madeleine was just such a child.' ''Madeleine was raised as an orphan by the sisters, but in complete contrast to her gentle guardians, she came to hate being poor and to hate modest living. While she was grateful to the sisters for raising her, she also vowed that she would never serve the Faith as they did. (Madeleine's Tale).Dragon's Dogma Characters (Capcom) Services :Main article: [[Madeleine's Shop|'Madeleine's shop']]. Madeleine is a travelling Shopkeeper, one of two who can be given the Idols to improve their stock. Hers is Supplier's Demand. Her wares tend to favour outfits and armors for female Arisens/pawns and magic items when compared to Caxton. Location Pre-Game (before The Dragon is slain): *Cassardis (at the beginning of game, prior to undertaking the quest Off With Its Head) *The Encampment (only after her first escort quest, Guard Duty) *Gran Soren Fountain Square and Gran Soren Union Inn before the quest Chasing Shadows *Gran Soren Venery in Madeleine's Shop after completing the quest Chasing Shadows Post-Game (after The Dragon is slain) : *Gran Soren fields if Bad Business was started, but failed. Madeleine will no longer sells items. *Gran Soren fields if Bad Business was not undertaken at all. Madeleine will sell items. *Pablos' Inn in Cassardis if Bad Business was succesfully completed. Madeleine will sell items. *The Arisen's house in Cassardis if Madeleine was the Arisen's love interest. Madeleine will sell items. No special discount given. Quests *Guard Duty (escort quest) *Supplier's Demand (give Madeleine an idol) *A Diverting Excursion (escort quest) *Bad Business (uncover Madeleine's whereabouts) Notes *Beginning the quest Bad Business will removes Madeleine from the game until The Dragon is slain (Post-Game). The Bad Business quest automatically begins after completing both the Royal Orders Quests called The Wyrmking's Ring and Pride Before a Fall. *By importing a Dragon's Dogma save file into Dark Arisen, the player acquires Madeleine's outfit, the Set of Lady's Trek Wear, as one of the six Outfits bestowed as part of the transfer bonus. The Set of Lady's Trek Wear is only available for owners of the original Dragon's Dogma game release, and completely unavailable (and non-tradeable) to players who purchased the Dark Arisen game (released after Dragon's Dogma). Gallery Madeleine-1.jpg Sources Category:Shopkeepers Category:Quest NPCs Category:Females Category:Significant NPCs Category:NPCs